Purple Moon
by blackblood
Summary: This is MY idea of what happened during and after the episode where Gordo got depressed about his height. Fictional character alert! NOT a self insertion fic. Rated for cursing. My summaries SUCK.
1. Prolouge

Author Note: This is My idea.How much faster everything could've moved if you added a character or two. No, this is NOT a self-insertion. It occurs during the episode were Gordo is convinced he's insanely short and all that. What happened during, and after? Oh, and I own Charlie, and all her friends. Nobody else.  
  
.Purple Moon. I walked quickly away from the table, knowing I had just left my two best friends in the dust. I didn't care. I wouldn't let them see me cry. Boys don't cry. They don't.  
  
Unfortunately, walking around and not watching where you're going has a few repercussions.  
  
"Oooouch." The girl I had run into put a hand to her forehead. "That HURT." She opened one eye and looked at me. "You okay kid?" she asked. If it had happened at any other time, in any other situation, I would have ignored the remark. But under the circumstances... "I am Not a kid!" I was yelling now. "I'm just short! Jeezus! For once, just ONCE, could someone give me a br-" I was cut off by a hand lifting me by the back of my shirt collar. "This guy giving you trouble Charlie?" I looked around to see that a group of guys all around six feet, give or take a couple inches, gathered around us. Not ONE of them looked happy with me. Uh-oh. End Prologue  
  
Good? Bad? Review, and I'll add on. 


	2. Charley

AUTHORS NOTE! READ! : I made a mistake with all my ages and heights and everything. So, I am going to pretend that this whole thing occurred in the ninth grade. It's much easier than revamping every character I've got. Oh, right I don't own parker, Lizzy, Gordo.  
  
"Put him DOWN Jackson." The girl put her hands on her hips.  
  
"But Charley."  
  
"Down!" Charley narrowed her eyes. 'Jackson' sighed, and dropped me.  
  
"Okay.ow." I sat back up. There was a collective chuckle from the guys standing around me.  
  
"Not QUITE what I meant." Charley said, blinking at me, She looked back up. "I'm fine, guys. Give us a few minutes, will ya?" The guy standing directly behind her, looked down at her then.  
  
"You sure?" she nodded.  
  
"Right. Clear out guys." A moment later, they had all cleared out, leaving the hall deserted. Charley offered me a hand, and pulled me easily to my feet.  
  
"So.you gonna tell me what's bugging you?"  
  
"Why should I tell you? I don't even know who you are." Charley grinned.  
  
"Is that all that's stopping you? Names Charley. I'm eighteen, a senior." She held out a hand. I took it, with some misgivings. "You're David Gordon, right?" I started.  
  
"How-what-" She shrugged, and looked a little uncomfortable.  
  
"I've got a good memory. I see a face once, and rarely forget it." She smiled again. "So. What's wrong?" I shook my head. She obviously wasn't going to give up any time soon.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm short!" I slumped to the ground, bracing my back against the wall.  
  
She blinked at me. "Does that bother you?" She asked. I nodded. She thought for a moment, then slid down the wall to sit next to me. "I think I'm gonna' need the whole story for this one."  
So I told her. About Parker. About Lizzie and Miranda. About Mr.Diggs. About Ethan. She sat there the whole time, listening. Every so often she would nod. I was only half way through, when the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. She stopped me.  
  
"Can you miss your class's for the rest of the day?" She asked, standing up. I nodded. Besides, I wasn't ready to talk to Miranda and Lizzie just yet. She pulled a guy from the crowd of students hurrying to class. "David, I need a favor."  
  
"What can I do for you 'Lee?" She gestured at me. "This is David Gordon. 'Gordo' for short. I need coverage for the rest of the day. Both of us." He gave her a questioning look. She cleared her throat. "Field trip." He looked confused for a moment, before whatever she said dawned on him.  
  
"Oh. OH." He looked at me. "Gotcha." She grinned at him.  
  
"Knew I could count on you." She looked back at me. "My little brother. He's a sophmore." She informed me. "David, meet David." I smiled at that, and David chuckled.  
  
"I'll take care of the paperwork Charles. I'll see you back home tonight." He gave her a mock salute, and ran back down the once again deserted hall. Charley looked back at me.  
  
"Let's go." 


	3. Scarlet

2 She made me stop at my locker. "No offense Tex," She told me. "but the boots have GOT to go."  
  
Five minutes and one pair of sneakers later.  
  
"THIS. Is my baby" Charley informed me. "Meet Scarlett." I whistled appreciatively. 'Scarlett' turned out to be a sleek black Mercedes Benz SL 500. Gray leather upholstery, vanilla scented, the whole enchilada. In short? A DAMN NICE CAR.  
  
"How'd you get the dough for this?" Charley winked. "The folks got it for me for my 18th birthday. We're a pretty rich family."  
  
"I believe I 'd like to meet your folks." Charley grimaced at me.  
  
"Good luck. They're only around, like, 12 weeks a year. Get in." She fiddled with the sterio for a moment, then leaned back in her seat and revved the engine. We peeled out as the opening strains of Mettalica's 'Sandman' came over the speakers, and we shot down the road.  
  
I had the feeling I was going to like being friends with Charley. 


	4. Parker

"So"  
  
"Yeah?" "Finish your story." I sighed. I had sort-of hoped she would forget about that. I complied. When I had finished, there was a silence that seemed to drag on till forever. I was beginning to think she had forgotten I was there, when she finally spoke. "How tall are you?" She asked, still concentrating on the road. "Five foot four." She nodded absently, and did a U-turn. "How old are you?" Where was she going with this? "Fifteen." She swept a few strands on her curly brown hair behind her ear. "See, when I was a freshman, I was five foot two. I'm five foot seven now. My, ah.best friend, Andrew, was half an inch taller. At the end of that year, We separated-we both had a million and a half things to do, and we didn't see each other all summer. "At the end of the summer, I went to his house. He and I only live about a mile and a half apart." She smiled to herself, clearly enjoying this part of the story. "So?" "So when a guy I didn't know answered the door, I told him I was very sorry, I had been looking for Andy." She was in stitches at this point. "He kind of looked at me for a moment, then said 'Very funny Charley. I don't look THAT different.' HE was five ten! By now, He's six two. The worst part is, I'm seven months older!" I started laughing. I couldn't help it. The girl's giggle was contagious. Eventually, we calmed down, and she finished. "Okay, anyways, moral of the story." She informed me. "Growth spurts happen at different times for different people. Besides," She tossed her hair. "I'm a freaking midget, and look who hangs out with me." She did have a point. The guys she had been with where pretty damn humongous. But still. "I see where your coming from, but it's a pretty big blow to my pride to be turned down because I'm short. I just.hurt." Charley shrugged. "That's life, unfortunately. With height, you can only wait, and hope. But see, if this destroys your confidence, than what do you have left? Moping is NOT an attractive feature." She added. "Get out." "Huh?" I looked around quickly. I had somehow failed to notice that we had stopped. "Parker has an early shift today. I'm the ride." "WHAT?" She hit herself in the forehead. "Right, sorry. I forgot. It's a different Parker. You'll like him." Him? What was going on? We were at a movie theatre. What on earth was she trying to accomplish? She walked strait up to the teller's window. "Eddie! I need to pick up Parker. We clear to pass?" The guy in the ticket box, 'Eddie' waved his hand at her. "Go. You know you're cleared. Oh, and say hi to Kyle while your at it. MX today?" She grinned at him. "You know it. Are you coming?" He shook his head regretfully. "I can't. I took a double shift. Need the bread." She nodded, and handed him a little ball of cellophane. "Revitalization." She informed him. "If you need help Eddie, you know where to come." Charley turned back to me. "Gordo, meet Eddie. Eddie, Gordo." We shook hands, and Charley handed me another of the little cellophane balls. "It's a truffle. Double chocolate. Lets go." With one last wave to Eddie, she lad me into the theatre, and up to the snack counter. A short, Hispanic boy was tending the popcorn machine. Charley grinned, and tapped her fingers on the counter. "Oh Kyyyyyyyyyyle." She called in a singsong voice. The boy whirled around, a smile on his face. "Charley! Good to see you! You haven't come in ages!" "I'll come see one this weekend. I promise. You'll have to catch me up on everything later. In the meantime, where's Parker? I'm supposed to pick him up." ""Right here." A voice from behind informed us. I turned around, and was, to say the least slightly surprised by what I saw. "There you are! Parker, meet Gordo." 


	5. Football

Anyone's first glance at Parker would have sparked a double take. Mine certainly did. You couldn't blame me. "Parker" was VERY short, barely five foot. He had sandy hair, and an open, friendly face. What caught, and demanded your attention, was his left arm. It was half as long as it should have been, and had no joints. No elbow, no wrist. His thumb was missing too. He was NOT what I was expecting to see. "H-hi. Uh, nice.nice to meet you." Parker's eyes danced mischievously. "Don't worry." He told me. "The shock will wear off in a moment." I blushed; embarrassed I had been caught staring. "Sorry." He shook his head at me. "Don't be. It's not something anyone would expect. It throws people off their guard." He grinned, and I smiled back. Charley saw it fit to interrupt us. "Um, yeah. That's real touching and all, but the guys are going to be waiting. Can we go?" I shot her a confused look. Guys? What the hell was she talking about? She grinned at me. "Last stop on our.field trip." Right. Sure. I think I'm safer not asking. I was wrong. The last stop on our "field trip" turned out to be to the park. Charlie parked on the side of the stretch of grass quickly, and hopped out. Parker and I followed. "Hey guys! Shorty's here!" It was the same group of giants I had encountered in the hall earlier. But.shorty? Charlie marched right up to the speaker. "Who you calling short, buddy?" The scene was almost laughable. Pretty little Charley standing up to a blond 6-and-a-half-foot guy who must have been a weight lifter. "You." "Oh. Kay. Just checking." To all watching, this was obviously a piece of a well-worn routine. Charley grinned at the guy. "So we gonna play, or are we just gonna stand here like statues?" "SHORT statues." Parker added, tossing a football to Charley. She gave her a mock salute in thanks. "Lets team up." She turned to me "Care to join in the bloodbath Gordo?" I stared for a moment, before coming back to my senses. "Um.what?" Great. Just great. I really was sounding intellectual, wasn't I? Charley, on the other hand, smacked herself in the forehead. "Dammit. I didn't tell you. Football." She gestured to the ball in her hands. "Tackle football. I can get a little bloody though." She tapped her chin. "Right. Tell you what. You sit out for the first couple rounds, and if you want, you join in. Sound good?" I nodded. I really had no idea what was going on. They split off. A few I recognized, others I made mental notes on. Jackson, Andrew, Parker, the blond from before was Nick.the list went on. Charlie's first pick was Parker. The other captain, a boy named Christian, complained. "Why do you get Parker?" What was that about? "Hut! Hut! Hike!" The battle was on, and it wasn't hard to figure out why they wanted to keep Parker and Charlie apart. The fact that they were much shorter gave them a horrendous lead, allowing them to duck and twist where everyone else couldn't. I was starting to realize exactly what Charlie was trying to show me. The play ended abruptly, when Jackson tackled Charlie to the ground. "OW! Ow.Jackson! Get the hell off my leg!" Andrew pulled her up, and she started hopping around. Another guy, Tim, started laughing. "It's the Charlie dance!" She glared at him, but kept hopping. "I" hop "would" hop "hit you" hop "if I" hop "wasn't" hop "In so" hop "much" hop "PAIN!" The sparked off another round of laughter, and Charlie finally stopped hopping. She turned around, and stalked over to me. "So.you in?" I looked up at her. "Why'd you get so mad at them?" She knitted her eyebrows. "Huh?" There was a pause "what are you.Oh." She began to laugh, "I'm not mad. We're just joking around." "Oh.just checking." Thank god. The girl was scary when she was mad. She laughed. "So.you gonna join us?" It DID look fun, and after all, I really didn't have anything else to do. "Sure. Why not?" I've been missing this, being friends with girls. As much as I love Miranda and Lizzy, It's been very long time since I've gotten to spend time just hanging around. That, and a suspicious lack of sports. Charley was right, of course. I am short. But I can deal with it. She, Parker, and I made out like bandits. It was GREAT. Of course, I now had a different problem. Antagonizing my friends was probably NOT my best decision ever. "Hey.Charley?" We slid to a stop as the light turned red. "Yeah?" I swallowed, and prayed she'd have some advise. "What do I do about Miranda and Lizzy? I kinda' hurt their feelings." Charley didn't say anything and we drove on in silence. I was about to ask again, when she finally spoke up. "Okay. I have a plan, but your going to need PERFECT timing." 


	6. Authors note

Ooooooo-KAY! NOW we're getting somewhere.  
  
Alright.  
  
There's an awful lot of dead time right here, while the rest of the episode happens. So lets just fast-forward to were Lizzy's standing alone in the gym, while the rest of the dance goes on around her? 


End file.
